


Herding Cats

by Anonymous



Category: Pro Wrestling NOAH, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, what is love? two codependent tag wrestlers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "There's nobody else but us."
Relationships: HAYATA/YO-HEY | Fujita Youhei
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Herding Cats

"There's nobody else but us." Hayata doesn't want their texts to be public, even when it makes sense for marketing. When they play soccer he picks out an abandoned lot where he's sure no one will see them. Yo-Hey knocks Hayata to the ground trying to steal the ball from him. The laughter he keeps wringing out of himself is hard to maintain when he looks into those blank eyes. Hayata always said that he was happy only he knew the real Yo-Hey. Even when Yo-Hey embarrasses him, he lets Yo-Hey cling to his back and never shoves him away.


End file.
